Hinata With a Side of Beef
by FMGWaifus
Summary: Hinata decides that it's time to take a few steps to become a more desirable girlfriend for you. You best be grateful for her newfound image. Hinata x Reader


Hinata Hyuga x Reader

[Synopsis: Disregard the Naruto timeline for this, as this is strictly for entertainment aimed at the reader. This takes place a few years after The Last, where Naruto and Hinata never fell in love. Hinata has cut her hair short, wears the attire from the Boruto Timeline, and has the same shy personality.]

You wake up, the sun's rays passing by the forest's leaves. Your skin warms and you feel a bit better than you used to. You manage to look to the left, your neck cracking, signifying that you've been out for quite a bit of time. All you see are trees. You look to your right, your neck cracking from stiffness once more. You see the silhouette of someone you know – you just can't recall whom.

"I've finally found you," the voice squeaks in excitement. The voice is feminine and soothing, as your body is filled with comfort and a smile streaks across your face. The figure seems more familiar to you now, as you feel her lifting you up with ease.

"Thank you," you mutter, as you fade out of consciousness once more.

…

You're startled awake by the sound of metal clashing against a wooden floor, accompanied by knees falling to the floor scrambling for the fallen object. You hear faint groans, along with the object being placed on a high surface. Your vision begins to come back and look leftwards; there stands a beautiful woman with pale eyes and violet-black hair. She approaches you slowly with a worried expression on her face, a tinge of pink emanating from her cheeks.

Your memory slowly trickles back bit by bit as your brain "boots up" – that's your partner. The one you love. You smile once more, relief once more pouring over you. Although, you notice something slightly off…

"Y-you're awake!" She exclaims, rushing over to the couch you're resting on. "I'm so glad you're alright! How are you feeling?" The lovely lady places a hand on your forehead, checking your temperature.

"I'm alright, I suppose…" You exasperate, still feeling a bit weak. You're just glad to see her.

"If you're safe, then my mission has been fulfilled!" She cries out in joy, placing both her hands on your cheek and giving your forehead a long, loud smooch. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Scare her? Again?" You wondered to yourself, considering any way in which the events before your loss of consciousness could have scared her. Had you been attacked? Had you run away from something? You had to ask. "What did I do?" You asked her.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "well, long story short, you kinda ran away from me and bumped into a tree…" She giggled, her face turning a dark red. Now you remember.

Hinata had shown you a certain new jutsu. It kinda scared you, and now you notice what was different. She had become quite beefy! Her shoulders had become broader due to her muscle mass increasing, her triceps the size of a full salmon, and her biceps the size of soccer balls. You enjoyed the new look. Why had you run away? Had you asked for this transformation?

"H-Hinata… You look absolutely stunning…" You stutter, rubbing your temporal muscle, allowing you to relax a bit. "But why? Why did I run? Why did you become this huge?"

She took a deep breath, letting out a much larger sigh. She poked her index fingers against each other, giving a slight smile as her face turned the color of wine in embarrassment. "Well, to answer your first question… The transformation took a toll on my body at the beginning; I got bloated and deformed as my body took on my desired image… It kind of took a mental toll on you to watch that happen so you ran away."

Boy, did you start feeling like an ass in the end. "But why did you change into this?"

"Umm… I was cleaning out your drawers and found your sports magazines… So, I thought I'd give it a try with this new jutsu I stumbled across, I figured you'd enjoy my new image." She looked down, surely feeling disappointed. You decided to take that into account for your response.

"I never really thought you'd come in to clean out my belongings, thank you for that," You began, genuinely grateful she'd want to surprise you by cleaning your messy room. "And I'm also very flattered that you'd do this for me, Hinata…" You reached out, grabbing your beautiful girlfriend by the waist and gently pulling her towards you.

She responded in delight, kneeling and gently taking you in her arms, nuzzling you cheek-to-cheek. "I'm just happy you're back…" She whispered, her voice quivering, tears beginning to shed from her eyes. "I almost thought you'd run away from me out of fear, but I'm very glad to hear that you love what I've done for you."

You stroke her hair, smothering her face in loving kisses. You were back with your beloved Hinata, and you felt a newfound deeper trust for her in your heart.


End file.
